Light and Darkness Side Stories
by mysteryfan4ever
Summary: These are side stories about my character, Lita Skywalker.
1. Qui-Gon's Suggestion

Chapter 1: Qui-Gon's Suggestion

It was a few hours ago since Padme had died, but not before giving birth to triplets; Luke, Leia, and Lita. Their mother's body was going to be sent to her homeworld of Naboo, but in order to help protect the existence of Padme's children, she had to appear still pregnant. Now as the three children sleep in a nursery of the medical center; the surviving Jedi, Yoda and Obi-Wan, along with Senator Bail Organa of Alderran ponder on what is to become of Padme's three children.

Yoda was meditating on it when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him by The Force.

"Hello again Yoda, my old friend," the man's voice spoke.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, you it is again," Yoda said.

"Yes, my friend," Qui-Gon replied, then said, "I sensed you are trying to determine what is to become of Senator Amidala's three children."

"That, I am," Yoda confirmed, "Hidden, the children must be, safe, they must be kept, split up they should be. Pregnant, their mother must still appear."

"You could raise one of the children," Qui-Gon's voice suggested.

But Yoda shook his head, "Raise a child, I cannot."

Qui-Gon chuckled, then replied, "Then how about sending one of the them to their mother's family on Naboo."

"Too dangerous, that would be, safe there none of them would be," Yoda replied.

"Yoda, my friend, you are running out of time and you already decided that the boy should be sent to Tatooine to live with Anakin's step family," Qui-Gon replied, "Send one of the girls to Naboo and let the Force decide her fate."

Yoda sighed and replied, "Suggest sending one of them to Naboo to Obi-Wan and Senator Organa, I will. Trust the force, I will."

Yoda then walked out of the room to meet with Obi-Wan and Senator Organa to discuss the fate and future of the Skywalker triplets. It was then all decided that Leia was going to be adopted by Senator Organa, Luke would be sent to their father's family on Tatooine, and Lita would be the one sent to Naboo to their mother's family.

 **I apologize for the short chapter, I'll try to make the other ones longer. Right now, I'm having writer's block for my Light and Darkness story, which is partly why I'm doing this. I'm also trying to fix some of the chapters I made certain mistakes on, because I really want to make this a good and interesting story.**


	2. Toy Control

**These are mainly going to be short stories of my character, Lita Skywalker growing up on Naboo, but there are also going to be some chapters that take place in between my main story, Light and Darkness.**

Chapter 2: Toy Control

It has been over a month since baby Lita was given to her Aunt Sola, Uncle Darred, and grandparents, Ruwee and Jobal on Naboo. When her mother, Padme, died giving birth to her and her siblings, Luke and Leia, the family was completely heartbroken of the lost of their beloved daughter, sister, and aunt, but when Obi-Wan gave them Padme's youngest child for them to raise and protect, the whole family loved and doted on Lita.

One sunny afternoon, after feeding her granddaughter, Jobal picked Lita up in her arms and decided to put her grandchild down for a nap in the nursery, she wrapped Lita up in a warm blanket and lied her in her bassinet. When the door closed Lita began squirming and trying to wiggle herself free from the blanket and made a few impatient noises. She eventually managed to free her little arms, instead of sleeping, she wanted to play with her toys in her cradle. She had her Gungan doll in her crib with her, but it was the only one.

Lita's stuffed Bantha was on a shelf close to her bassinet. Lita whined for someone to come and bring her bantha to her, but nobody heard her, because the rest of the family was outside. After a while, she stopped crying when nobody came and pouted. Then Lita raised her little arms to try and reached for stuffed toy, which made the toy levitate toward the crib on its own and then when her stuffed bantha fell in on top of her, and she hugged it.

Lita then saw her stuffed Wampa lying on the floor right next to her crib. Once again, she reached out with her hands and the toy was levitating up to her crib, after dropping it several times, she grabbed her big stuffed Wampa and cuddled into it, like a pillow.

But the toy that was her favorite was her blue and white Tooka doll that her grandmother made for her. But her tooka doll wasn't in her bassinet or on the shelf, it was lying on the other side of the nursery. Lita then began staring at her tooka doll while reaching out with her little arms wanting her favorite toy. Then the doll began floating and moving towards the baby girl, who was controlling it. When the tooka doll got to the bassinet it dropped on the floor, making the baby girl pout again. She tried making the doll levitate again, but it kept dropping on the floor. After the fourth or fifth try, Lita was finally able to pull her tooka doll into her crib.

After playing with her toys for a while, baby Lita started feeling sleepy and she snuggled with her tooka doll and hugged it close to her and fell asleep with a big baby smile on her face.


End file.
